1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing technique which is applied to a video game apparatus, a reproducing apparatus of a CG (Computer Graphic) movie, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, role-playing games have been actively developed, wherein, for example, a player operates behavior of a player character appearing in a game so that the player character fights a counterpart character, or a player grows up a player character in a game. In recent video game apparatuses, entertainment factors are enhanced by, not only operating behavior of a character, but also making a game itself storyful as well as using a three-dimensional CG image processing technique to produce game images in which characters, background environments, etc. move and change realistically. Further, it has also been attempted to produce CG movies using the three-dimensional CG image processing technique.
In general, the CG images to be used for those purposes are produced based on data which are prepared by a director or a person in charge under the direction of the director according to a scenario for specifying expressing manners of characters, background environments, etc. This is like a film director takes a motion picture by, for example, instructing behavior and expression to actors and actresses, utilizing cameraworks, such as changing a camera position and zooming, and using lighting and properties for enhancing presentation effects.
As described above, the CG images to be used in the storyful video game apparatus or the CG movie are produced under the direction of a director according to a certain scenario. It is often experienced that even if a scenario is the same, the presentation effects, such as the camerawork effect and the property effect, for images thus produced differ depending on directors so that different impressions are given to a viewer.
In the conventional video game apparatus or the CG movie, however, there are provided only those CG images which were produced under the direction of one director, so that a consumer has no option but to buy such a video game apparatus or CG movie.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing method which can diversify image expressing manners to, for example, enhance attraction for a game or a CG movie.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus for carrying out the foregoing image processing method.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a video game apparatus for carrying out the foregoing image processing method.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a storage medium for realizing the foregoing image processing method, the foregoing image processing apparatus or the foregoing video game apparatus using a computer.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing method comprising the steps of storing a plurality of presentation expressing data for performing image presentation expressions of different features relative to one scenario, the plurality of presentation expressing data being linked with time element data relating to the progress of the scenario; selectively reading out one of the plurality of presentation expressing data when displaying an image according to the progress of the scenario; and performing the image presentation expression relative to the image based on the read-out presentation expressing data.
It may be arranged that the plurality of presentation expressing data are stored in an exchangeable portable memory.
It may be arranged that the plurality of presentation expressing data are further linked with identification data of directors who are producers of the image presentation expressions, and that the image processing method further comprises the step of displaying an image for selecting introduction data about a presentation feature of one of the directors and selecting the identification data of one of the directors.
It may be arranged that the plurality of presentation expressing data are switched from one to another corresponding to a plurality of scenario scenes of the scenario, and that correspondence between each of the scenario scenes and one of the plurality of presentation expressing data is preset.
It may be arranged that each of the plurality of presentation expressing data comprises a program for moving or changing a shape of a polygon, expression data of the polygon and variation data of the polygon and is linked with the time element data and identification data of corresponding one of directors who are producers of the image presentation expressions.
It may be arranged that the scenario is a game scenario whose progress is stopped or restarted by a game player, and that the game scenario is restarted based on one of the plurality of presentation expressing data which was read out when the progress of the game scenario was stopped.
It may be arranged that the scenario is a movie scenario, and wherein the image is a pseudo motion image, which is not operable afterward, produced according to the movie scenario.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing method comprising the steps of storing a plurality of presentation expressing data for performing image presentation expressions of different features relative to one scenario, the plurality of presentation expressing data being linked with time element data relating to the progress of the scenario; reading out one of the plurality of presentation expressing data when displaying an image according to the progress of the scenario; performing the image presentation expression relative to the image based on the read-out presentation expressing data; reading out another of the plurality of presentation expressing data when displaying another image according to the progress of the scenario; and performing the image presentation expression relative to the another image based on the read-out another presentation expressing data.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus comprising a data storing section which stores a plurality of presentation expressing data for performing image presentation expressions of different features relative to one scenario, the plurality of presentation expressing data being linked with identification data of directors who are producers of the image presentation expressions and with time element data relating to the progress of the scenario; a data reading section which, using the identification data of one of the directors as key data, reads out corresponding one of the plurality of presentation expressing data from the data storing section; and a section which produces a CG image based on the corresponding presentation expressing data read out by the data reading section, and displays the produced CG image on a display unit, wherein the data reading section is selectively inputted with the identification data of the directors one by one during the progress of the scenario.
It may be arranged that the data storing section comprises an exchangeable portable memory storing the plurality of presentation expressing data being linked with the identification data of the directors and the time element data.
It may be arranged that the image processing apparatus further comprises an image interface section which causes the display unit to display an image for selecting introduction data about a presentation feature of one of the directors and selecting the identification data of one of the directors.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium storing a program which is executable by a computer, the program allowing the computer to execute the steps of setting a plurality of presentation expressing data for performing image presentation expressions of different features relative to one scenario, so as to be selectively obtainable one by one during the progress of the scenario; producing, when one of the plurality of presentation expressing data is obtained, a CG image based on the obtained presentation expressing data; and displaying the produced CG image on a display unit.
It may be arranged that the storage medium is an exchangeable portable memory.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium storing a program which is executable by a computer, the program allowing the computer to execute the steps of setting a plurality of presentation expressing data for performing image presentation expressions of different features relative to one scenario, so as to be selectively obtainable one by one; obtaining one of the plurality of presentation expressing data during the progress of the scenario; producing a first CG image based on the obtained presentation expressing data; displaying the first CG image on a display unit; switching the obtained presentation expressing data to another of the plurality of presentation expressing data during the progress of the scenario; producing a second CC image based on the obtained another presentation expressing data; and displaying the second CC image on the display unit.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium storing a program which is executable by a computer, the program allowing the computer to execute the steps of setting common presentation expressing data for performing a common image presentation expression relative to a scenario and a plurality of presentation expressing data for performing image presentation expressions of different features relative to the scenario, so as to be selectively obtainable one by one; normally obtaining the common presentation expressing data, while obtaining one of the plurality of presentation expressing data when a given scenario scene is reached during the progress of the scenario; producing a CC image based on the obtained common presentation expressing data or the obtained one of the plurality of presentation expressing data; and displaying the produced CC image on a display unit.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a video game apparatus comprising a data storing section which stores a plurality of presentation expressing data for performing image presentation expressions of different features relative to one game scenario, the plurality of presentation expressing data being linked with identification data of directors who are producers of the image presentation expressions and with time element data relating to the progress of the game scenario; a data reading section which, using the identification data of one of the directors as key data, reads out corresponding one of the plurality of presentation expressing data from the data storing section; and a section which produces a game image based on the corresponding presentation expressing data read out by the data reading section, and displays the produced game image on a display unit, wherein the data reading section is selectively inputted with the identification data of the directors one by one during the progress of the game scenario.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium storing a game program which allows a computer to work as a video game apparatus when executed by the computer, the game program allowing the computer to execute the steps of setting a plurality of presentation expressing data for performing image presentation expressions of different features relative to one game scenario, so as to be selectively obtainable one by one during the progress of the game scenario; producing, when one of the plurality of presentation expressing data is obtained, a game image based on the obtained presentation expressing data; and displaying the produced game image on a display unit.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium storing a game program which allows a computer to work as a video game apparatus when executed by the computer, the game program allowing the computer to execute the steps of setting a plurality of presentation expressing data for performing image presentation expressions of different features relative to one game scenario, so as to be selectively obtainable one by one; obtaining one of the plurality of presentation expressing data during the progress of the game scenario; producing a first game image based on the obtained presentation expressing data; displaying the first game image on a display unit; switching the obtained presentation expressing data to another of the plurality of presentation expressing data during the progress of the game scenario; producing a second game image based on the obtained another presentation expressing data; and displaying the second game image on the display unit.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium storing a game program which allows a computer to work as a video game apparatus when executed by the computer, the game program allowing the computer to execute the steps of setting common presentation expressing data for performing a common image presentation expression relative to a game scenario and a plurality of presentation expressing data for performing image presentation expressions of different features relative to the game scenario, so as to be selectively obtainable one by one; normally obtaining the common presentation expressing data, while obtaining one of the plurality of presentation expressing data when a given scenario scene is reached during the progress of the game scenario; producing a game image based on the obtained common presentation expressing data or the obtained one of the plurality of presentation expressing data; and displaying the produced game image on a display unit.